


Let's Make A Night You Won't Remember

by CrypticShadow8



Series: Man I Love College [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Protective Rhodey, Steve is totally the mom, Tony wishes, Young!Tony, party time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticShadow8/pseuds/CrypticShadow8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is too old enough to go to a college party! Now if he can only get someone else to agree with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Night You Won't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo that got finished way sooner than I thought it would! I apparently couldn't sleep until I finished and uploaded this story. Good thing I don't have to go into work till 12:30 today and it's only for a couple of hours.
> 
> The title comes from Pitbull's song "Timber" featuring Ke$ha. The whole time I was writing this story I was sure I was going to call it Party in the U.S.A. But since I literally listened to Timber on repeat for hours while writing this I figured it deserved a shoutout lol.

**Let's Make a Night You Won't Remember**

"So how was last night?

Tony's attention immediately turned from his conversation with Bruce as he swiveled around to focus on his other friends at the table. Steve just shook his head and silently laughed at his roommate before turning back to Clint, whom he had been addressing in the first place.

"It was pretty sweet," Clint replied. "You should have seen those Theta girls." Clint wriggled his eyebrows suggestively before getting smacked in the back of his head by Natasha.

"Personally," Natasha said while rolling her eyes at her best friend, "I was a fan of the Beta boys."

"Oh I liked them too." Clint replied, waggling his eyebrows again, earning himself another smack.

"Wait a second. You guys went to a party last night and you didn't invite me?"

Steve looked over to Tony who was pouting adorably. Lately the boy genius was obsessed with the idea of parties and got upset every time someone mentioned they'd been to another one when he'd yet to go to any.

Clint just laughed at Tony's question and reached across their table at Caffeinaholics to pat him on the head.

"Of course we didn't take you pipsqueak. There were no clowns or balloon animals at this party."

Tony gaped at Clint and Steve knew there was nothing Tony hated more than being told he was too young for things.

"I am not a baby. I can go to any party you go to."

"And yet you haven't been invited to a single one."

Tony pouted and Steve knew Clint had a good point. When school had started a month ago Tony had bragged and bragged about how he would be invited to every party despite his age but he had yet to be invited to a single one. Tony didn't really know why his billionaire status wasn't raking in the party invites but Steve knew that Rhodey had threatened most of the sororities and fraternities with severe consequences if they tried to get his brother at their parties. After Steve and Tony had gotten their differences worked out Steve had also become very protective of the kid and had joined James on his crusade to keep Tony away from parties. Steve himself wasn't one for the party scene but as a star member of the football team he did go to a fair few with Thor and he saw the kinds of things people got up to there. He didn't want the fifteen year-old anywhere near that stuff.

Tony gave an uninterested sniff before leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure they're just too intimidated by my awesomeness to get close enough to invite me."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it buddy." Clint chuckled before once again engaging in conversation with Natasha. Tony also went back to discussing future experiments with Bruce and Steve knew the conversation of parties was over. At least for the time being.

* * *

"The Party Steven and I went to last night was truly excellent! It's a shame the rest of you could not attend as well."

Steve barely stopped himself from face-palming at Thor's words. He wished people would stop bringing up parties around Tony (ok technically the last time had been his fault but he hadn't been thinking at the time ok). And sure enough Tony had immediately perked up and looked at Thor after his statement.

"You went to a party without me," Tony gasped, "and you took mom!"

Steve blushed at the nickname. So what if he had gotten a little protective of Tony after he realized how wrong he had been about the kid. That didn't make him… mom.

"Hey!"' Clint piped in, eyes sparkling. "If Steve's mom does that make me dad?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Definitely not. Bruce is dad. He hangs out and teaches me science and does cool experiments with me. You're more like a fun uncle. You know the guy that hangs out and plays video games with me and gives me alcohol."

"You gave Tony alcohol!" Steve exclaimed, turning over to Clint.

Clint pushed his chair slightly back from the table as if he was pushed back by the force of Steve's glare alone.

"Not much!" He said defensively. "It was just like a shot of vodka. Less than a shot really! He was just in the room waiting on Bruce and I had been drinking at the time and he kept bugging me about it and I figured whatever I'll just give him a little vodka and he'll think it's gross and never want to drink again!"

"And how did that work out for you?" Steve asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…"

"It was awesome!" Tony interrupted with bright eyes. "It tasted like liquid awesomeness Steve."

"Great job Clint," Steve said sarcastically. "You really taught him a lesson."

"How was I supposed to know he'd like vodka? Nobody likes straight vodka right away." That earned him an eyebrow raise from Natasha. "You don't count Tasha you're Russian, it's in your blood."

"You aren't even supposed to have alcohol Clint and you definitely shouldn't be giving any to Tony!"

"Well who thought it was a good idea to leave me alone with him anyway?"

"Guys!" Tony interrupted while slamming his hands on the table. "We are getting off topic here! The point is that once again there has been a party and once again I wasn't taken! I am a college student and therefore should be allowed at college parties. I am not a kid. I am almost 16!"

"You've only been 15 for less than two months," Steve pointed out dryly.

"Still completely not the point! The point is that I am just as grown up as the rest of you guys."

"Tony," Natasha drawled between sips of her latte, "Look at where you're sitting right now."

Tony looked down then back up before crossing his arms defensively. "So what? I can't help it that Bruce is much more comfortable than a stupid chair."

It was true that Tony was indeed sitting on Bruce's lap. Tony hardly ever used a chair because he always preferred to sit on a member of the group instead. Bruce was his clear favorite but Steve was a close second and everyone else got sat on every now and then as well. (Steve remembered the first time Tony had sat on Natasha. The red head had looked like she was about to throw the boy off of her until she realized just how stiffly Tony was holding himself and saw the scared/nervous look in his eyes. Apparently Tony didn't expect to be accepted either. Natasha had then relaxed and wrapped her arms around the boy before giving him a kiss on the head and continuing her argument with Clint.)

"Anyway," Tony continued with an eye roll. "The point is still that all of you keep going to these parties without me and that is just discrimination."

"I haven't gone to a party either Tony." Bruce offered with a small smile.

Tony turned his head and gave Bruce a brilliant smile. "And that is why you are my favorite Brucie-kins. Now about those code updates."

With that Tony once again got lost in conversation and Steve breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the bullet had been dodged once again.

* * *

Steve looked up from his sketch book when he realized that the table was quieter than it had been a moment ago. The group (minus Thor who sometime was just mysteriously not around) was once again seated in Caffeinaholics and both Tony and Clint had been in lively discussions with Bruce and Natasha respectively. Now only Tony was talking and a silent Clint was never a good thing. Sure enough when Steve looked over at the archer Clint had a mysterious smirk on his face that promised nothing but trouble. Even worse that smirk was focused on Tony and Steve braced himself for the headache he was about to receive.

"So Bruce," Clint drawled, cutting Tony off mid rant. "How was the party last night?"

The result was instantaneous. In one moment Tony had jumped off his perch in Bruce's lap and whirled around gasping, eyes accusatory and pointed his finger at Bruce.

"You went to a party WITHOUT ME!"

Bruce sighed and turned to glare at Clint who only smirked back at him. Focusing on the enraged boy in front of him he took a deep breath to steady himself. "I wouldn't really call it a party Tony it was more like… like a get together really."

Tony squinted at Bruce before walking over to Steve and throwing himself into his lap. Steve gave an affectionate huff before wrapping his arms around the genius. Tony leaned on the table and glared at Bruce. "Ok I'm listening. Explain to me about this "get together""

Bruce rubbed at his temples, already anticipating the coming headache, before answering the boy. "I got together with the people from my Physics study group so we could work on a project that's due next week. When we finally finished it was pretty late and John decided that we should order some pizzas and hang out to celebrate finishing our first big project. Then Susan asked if she could invite some friends. Then Paul wanted to and before you knew it there were kind of a lot of us at Rebecca's apartment."

"Was there alcohol?" Tony asked with his arms crossed over his chest, looking and sounding like a stern parent.

"Um," Bruce responded sheepishly. "Someone brought some alcohol and some people started drinking, but I didn't have any!" Bruce finished quickly, looking at Steve.

Steve didn't get why everyone thought he was going to have something negative to say. So maybe he was a bit of a stickler for rules but he didn't try to control what everyone else did. As long as they were responsible and didn't hurt themselves or others he didn't see any reason to stop them from having fun. Except for Tony. Tony had no sense of self preservation and would happily blow himself up if you let him.

"And with everyone else inviting their friends," Tony leaned closer to Bruce with narrowed eyes. "You didn't think to invite, oh I don't know, your BEST FRIEND!"

"I thought about it but then when the alcohol came I decided it wasn't a good idea."

"You," Tony said while pointing an accusatory finger at Bruce. "My friend, or should I say ex-friend, are only 2 years ol-"

"3," Natasha cut in with a smirk, clearly enjoying the show.

"Fine," Tony amended while rolling his eyes at the dancer. "3 years older than me and you aren't old enough to drink either."

"Yeah but I have the self control to turn down alcohol when it's offered whereas you do not."

"That's it!" Tony declared while standing up.

"What now little man?" Clint asked in amusement.

"I am going to a party and that's final. With or without you guys I don't care. I am a college student and I have rights goddamn it and you guys aren't my parents!"

Steve zoned out as the argument continued in the background. He could tell that Tony was dead serious and that scared him. He could just imagine Tony at some wild party. Getting drunk and being taken advantage of by older students who just wanted to see what they could get from a Stark. Steve knew he had to take care of the situation and fast.

"Ok Tony."

The resulting silence seemed louder than the argument had been. Everyone stopped and stared at Steve like he'd been replaced by a pod person.

"Wh-wh-what!" Tony squeaked, never expecting Steve of all people to agree with him.

"You're right Tony. You are a college student and as such should be allowed to go to a college party. In fact I know one that's coming up on Friday. We should all go."

Tony gave Steve a happy grin before settling back onto his lap. "Now that's more like it," the genius smirked while getting comfortable. "This is going to be great."

* * *

"Steve Rogers speaking."

"Rogers. Do you want to explain to me why the fuck Tony just left here all excited because apparently YOU gave him permission to go to a party?"

Steve wished for the thousandth time that his phone screen just worked so that he could actually see who was calling before he answered the phone so that he wasn't blindsided by people like bill collectors or, oh, I don't know homicidal big brothers! _Maybe I should get Tony to look at it._

"Um about that…"

"So it's true then? I thought for sure Tony was just lying in hopes that I would let him go but no, this is much worse."

"Listen James…"

"No you listen Steve!" James' voice over the phone was so loud and angry that Steve had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I thought we had an agreement here. I forgive you for that crap you pulled with Tony and you help me keep him safe. I really thought we were on the same page here and you really let me do-"

"I'm taking him to the Kappa party!" Steve interrupted.

"The Kappa Phi Tau party? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Those guys are the biggest partiers on campus!"

"No," Steve replied with a smirk, "The Kappa Beta Kappa party."

There was silent on the line for a moment before Rhodes started laughing. "You, Steve Rogers are an evil genius."

"Thanks."

"That being said," James' voice went serious again. "I still expect you to keep a close eye on Tony. If he comes back from that party with one hair out of place I will end you."

Steve gulped in fear. "I understand."

"Bye Rogers."

"Goodbye Rhodes."

Steve hung up the phone glad that he had gotten James on his side. That was definitely a weight off his shoulders. He was just glad that the junior had understood where he was coming from with his party idea.

The Kappas were known for throwing the mildest parties on campus. That wasn't to say that that parties weren't any fun, they were just more like get-togethers rather than hard core college parties. They played music and had dancing along with some game rooms and just places to chill and hang out. They didn't serve anything harder than beer and even that was BYOB. The parties could run into the early hours of the morning but that was just because people were having a great time hanging with friends and not because people were too drunk or high to make their way home.

Steve hoped that Tony would either (a) go to the party and have his fill of the "college party experience" so that he'd let it go for awhile or (b) be really bored and hate the party and not want to go to anymore. Either one was fine with Steve. If Tony did enjoy the party and want to go to more he would just be sure to take the kid genius to other Kappa parties and keep him away from the more hard core parties.

Looking around the room Steve noticed his sketchbook and charcoals. _Yeah I think a nice relaxing walk out to the park to sketch is just what I need after that stressful phone call._ Quickly putting his belongs in his knapsack, Steve headed towards the door.

* * *

"I got a feeling, woooo! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good good night!"

Bruce clutched his books tighter across his chest and lowered his head as he tried to speed up and get across the crowded quad quicker.

"Hey Bruce! Bruuuuuuuce! Don't ignore me Bruuuuuce! I know you can hear me!"

Bruce sighed but slowed down, allowing the fifteen year old genius to catch up with him. Bruce eyed the other boy and felt a mixture of amusement, exasperation, and annoyance. Tony had not stopped bouncing around all day and while it was slightly entertaining while they were alone Bruce wasn't really the kind of person who liked to draw attention to himself and needless to say, Tony attracted a lot of attention. And that was on a regular day. Today he was like a toddler hopped up on Red Bull and Bruce could just feel all the eyes turned their way. Ever since that morning Tony couldn't stop talking about the party that night and how much fun it would be. Bruce was really starting to consider just not going but he didn't quite trust the others to keep Tony from doing something crazy.

"Why the frowny face Bruce?" Tony asked as he literally skipped in circles around the fellow freshman. "Today is a wonderful day! And tonight's gonna be a good night! Yeah tonight's gonna be a good good night." Tony began singing again, this time, Bruce noted in annoyance, with a little butt shaking dance added in.

"Tony would you please calm down!" Bruce hissed while subtly looking around. "Everyone is staring at us."

"Hey Bruce," Tony started, completely ignoring Bruce, "So I was thinking, should I wear my black crocodile boots tonight. I think I have the perfect pants to accent them."

"You mean the boots that already came with a slight heel but you had the maker add a two inch invisible lift inside that you thought no one would notice?"

Tony finally paused in his hyperactivity and stared at Bruce as if he had just told him Santa wasn't real. "How do you know about the li- I mean that's ridiculous Bruce, I don't know where you get these strange notions... On second thought I think it's still too warm out for boots. I'll just wear my suede calf derbys. Those are way more casual anyway."

"Weren't those shoes like $500 or something?"

"Yeah totally casual."

Bruce could do nothing but roll his eyes at his best friend's extravagance. He would never understand Tony's lifestyle and his ability to drop hundreds of dollars without thought but he guessed that was just how Tony was raised.

Wardrobe apparently decided, Tony went back to singing and dancing circles around Bruce. _Steve owes me big time for letting Tony go to this party. Just a few more hours and it will all be over_. Bruce once again started headed for the building his next class was in trying to ignore the singing and dancing genius. Sadly it was proving to be impossible.

* * *

Looking around Steve couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face. Forget Tony, he was obviously the genius. So far his plan was working out perfectly. They had gotten to the party a few hours ago and just like Steve thought there wasn't a drop of alcohol in sight. That didn't mean the party wasn't in full swing though. In contrast everybody seemed to be having the time of their lives. The doors opened up to the main room that was set up as the dance area. The Kappas had hired a DJ who was playing a good mix of current top music and older hits. Not like golden oldies or anything, just stuff from the last couple decades.

In the adjacent room was the gaming center. Every console imaginable was set up along with other games like pool, darts, pinball, etc. There was a quieter room off to the side where couches and things were set up. This room was quieter than the others so that people could actually sit down and talk if they wanted to. There was some making out going on in there but Steve figured it wasn't too risqué and this was a college after all. Tony was going to run into people making out no matter what. At least this wasn't like some other parties he'd been to where he felt like he'd walked onto the set of a porno.

Other than the main 3 rooms there was the kitchen that had a variety of (non-alcoholic) drinks and snacks. A couple of hours into the party people did start showing up with beers but they tended to just drink the bottles immediately without bothering to store them in the fridge or anything. Steve was definitely glad about that because it made the chances of Tony getting any alcohol very slim.

After arriving at the party Thor and Natasha immediately headed to the dance floor. Thor broke into an energetic and wild style of dance that was completely unique to him whereas Natasha showed off her graceful moves. Steve had no idea that someone could make dancing to Pitbull look like a high class performance but Natasha somehow pulled it off.

Clint had shot off to the game room which didn't surprise Steve at all. Clint was one of those people who was annoyingly good at every game he tried and he loved to show off his skills. Bruce didn't seem to know what to do and tried to blend into the walls. Finally someone from one of his classes came over and started talking to him and pretty soon he relaxed.

Tony on the other hand didn't seem to know where he wanted to be. He flitted between all the rooms like a hummingbird and Steve was starting to wonder just how much coffee the boy had had before they left for the party. Tony had started off talking to Bruce after noticing the double major's nerves but it soon became clear that his attention was on the rest of the party. Bruce had finally just told Tony to go look around when it became obvious they genius wasn't able to focus on him at all. After that Tony moved to the game room where he started challenging people to pool and then proceeded to wipe the floor with everyone. Until Clint started playing that was. Clint was almost as good at calculating angles as Tony was and his archery skills made him much better at hitting targets. Tony still managed to win some rounds but it quickly became clear that Clint was the champion. Tony just laughed it off though and continued playing.

After that Tony moved to the dance floor where he began dancing with Thor. Much like Thor Tony was dancing in a very spazzy way that Steve could barely call dancing at all. He had to admit it was extremely adorable though. Both Thor and Tony looked like enthusiastic puppies but the size difference of them dancing beside each other was hilarious. When a slow song came on however Tony immediately found Natasha and after bowing to her, led her in a graceful waltz. Steve could only watch amazed. It was like a whole different Tony. One who was composed and suave instead of the crazy menace he was used to seeing. The waltz may have seemed out of place in the setting but Natasha's smile lit up the room and many people stopped and watched, even applauding at the end.

And that's how the hours passed. Occasionally people would switch rooms but none as often as Tony. He seemed to not be able to get enough of anything, even sitting in the quiet room with Bruce. Steve was glad that Tony was enjoying himself and the rest of the group as well. Truthfully this was the most fun Steve had ever had at a party as well. _Tony really is special. He brings something out in all of us that just makes it hard not to enjoy life. Maybe we can all go to parties together more often. Well as long as they're like this. It is still a very bad idea to let Tony go to a normal party._

Steve checked his watch and saw that it was nearing 1 AM. _Wow I didn't even notice it'd gotten that late. Usually I'm rearing to leave a party by like 11 PM. But it doesn't look like any of us are quite ready to go yet. I know Tony isn't. He's still over there dancing with… Oh well no he's… he's…_

Steve dropped the cup in his hand on the ground as he looked around in panic. _Oh no. I've lost Tony!_

* * *

Steve paced back in forth in the kitchen where he and the rest of the group minus Tony was gathered. After panicking Steve had sent a mass text to the other that read "assemble in the kitchen!" Everyone but Tony had shown to Steve's despair.

"So what's up Steve" Clint asked with a hint of annoyance. "I was just about to wipe the floor with Matthews in darts when you sent out your weird text and now you aren't saying anything." Clint gave a quick glance around before adding, "And where's Tony?"

Steve flinched at the question which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Steve?" Bruce questioned quietly in a way that was just oh so Bruce, "Where _is_ Tony?"

"I," Steve started before pausing and inhaling a shaky breath, "I lost Tony."

"WHAT?!" The word resonated through the kitchen as it was shouted by the 4 others.

"Hey!" Steve retaliated, "It's not like you guys kept track of him either! It wasn't my job to keep up with him." _Ok it kind of was but they don't know that._

"Yes it was," Clint stated blank faced. "You're mom. Plus I know Rhodey wouldn't trust the rest of us to keep his precious baby brother safe, except maybe Bruce. And that's your roommate. You don't see me losing my roommate do you? I know exactly where my little nerd is, do you?"

"Ok maybe he was my responsibility but I just took my eyes off of him for 2 seconds. I had to pee and then I was thirsty then I had to pee again and I got hungry then I was kinda lost in thought and then he was just gone and oh my gosh Rhodey is going to kill me! I'm dead. Like literally dead."

"Snap out of it Steve!" Natasha snarled in a no-nonsense voice. "You can have your panic attack later. The important thing right now is that we find Tony. Why don't we all split up and look for him? This place isn't that big."

Everyone agreed with the plan and Steve was glad nobody mentioned the possibility that Tony had left the party even though he knew they were all thinking it. They decided that if anyone had a lead on the young genius they'd send out a text so that the others would know to stop the search.

Steve quickly left the kitchen eager to find Tony. 20 minutes later though and Steve was feeling as hopeless as ever. _Well at least I had a good life. My mom will be sad that I'm dead after James kills me but I hope she'll be able to move on eventually._ Admitting defeat for a moment Steve plopped down on the slightly sticky floor beside the table that held the punch bowl. Steve pulled out his phone to make sure he hadn't missed a message from the others but sadly there was nothing. _We'll probably have to give up soon and head back to the dorm to see if he's gone there._

Steve sighed and rested his head back against the wall as he tried to think of another place the boy would be. Turning to the side to push himself off the floor Steve notice a shoe sticking out from under the tablecloth of the punch table. _Some people just don't know how to take care of their things. Why would they leave their shoe under the table? And it's a nice shoe at that. It looks expensive…_

Steve shot up as if electrocuted and grabbed the edge up the tablecloth and lifted it. Sure enough underneath the table, not moving, was Tony. For a second Steve feared the worst till he saw Tony's steady breath. Brow furrowed, Steve leaned close to Tony's mouth but couldn't smell any alcohol on him. _He just… fell asleep… under the table. He FELL ASLEEP under the TABLE!_

Shaking his head a chuckling quietly to himself Steve pulled out his phone and told the group to assemble by the punch bowl. He re-lowered the tablecloth, deciding to surprise the others. _I can't believe we were all panicking and the kid is asleep under the gosh darn table!_

Soon enough the others all showed up and looked at Steve expectantly.

"Did you find him?" Bruce asked quietly but Steve could tell he was really anxious and worried. Looking around and seeing all their scared faces he decided not to draw it out. Instead he just reached for the tablecloth and lifted it up, revealing the slumbering genius beneath it.

"Is he…" Natasha started but seemed unable to finish as she stared at the boy in shock.

"Yes" Steve responded.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Clint exclaimed with laughter in his voice. "We search for this kid for 20 minutes and he's sleeping under a fucking table! I seriously love this kid. He makes my life way more interesting."

"You used to be in the circus." Natasha reminded him with an eye roll.

"Tony is way more entertaining than the circus."

"Anyway," Steve cut in before their fight could escalate. "I guess I should probably take him home and put him to bed now. You guys can stay and keep having fun if you want."

"Of course not," Clint started while throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders. "We're all in this together or whatever. It's getting late anyway. It's almost 2, that's probably why the poor kid passed out."

"I've seen him stay up days before working on stuff on that computer of his," Steve responded skeptically.

"Yeah but he's sitting down and not doing anything really physical during those times," Bruce interjected. "This was a new exciting experience for him and his was jumping around like a lunatic. I'm a little surprised he lasted this long."

"Well I guess we better get going then. Who knows what condition the floor is in anyway. I'm sure he'll be much more comfortable in bed." With that Steve reached down and pulled the sleeping genius out from under the table and into his arms. He started walking towards the door and could hear the others falling into step behind him. As he was leaving he could hear some of the party goers _awww_ at the sleeping genius but Steve didn't blame them. Tony was pretty adorable when he was asleep and not moving for once.

Steve left the party and was extremely glad Clint had brought his car so they didn't have to walk back to the dorms. _I think everything went pretty well_. Steve lowered Tony onto his lap in the seat in the car and buckled the both of them in. _Even with Tony falling asleep it was a success. I'm just glad that James isn't going to kill me and Tony can finally say he's been to a party._

* * *

"H…Hullo?" Steve answered sleepily into his phone.

"Rogers."

"J…James?" Steve questioned trying to wake himself up. Looking over at his alarm clock he saw it was 4:13 AM. "Hold on a second." Steve climbed out of bed and put on his slippers, glancing over at the sleeping Tony before slipping out the door and into the hallway. "Ok I'm back."

"Why didn't I hear from you when the party was over?" Steve stiffened at the anger in James' voice. _Crap and here I thought I was out of the danger zone._

"We only got back a couple of hours ago and I didn't want to wake you up."

"You just took my little fifteen year old brother to his first college party, do you really think that I was going to sleep after that?"

"I… I guess I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. At least you were trying to be considerate. But seriously. How did it go?"

Steve thought back to the hours and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "It was great. Really great we all had a lot of fun, especially Tony."

"What kind of fun?"

"The rate G non-alcoholic kind of fun."

"Good good. What did Tony do."

"He danced, played games, hung out with Bruce. He even showed off his waltzing skills."

"Wow he must have been in a good mood for that." Steve could hear James chuckle before he became serious again. "So you're telling me there were no problems at all?"

"Well…"

"Rogers that doesn't sound good."

"Well there was a small instance where we lost Tony for awhile-"

"WHAT!"

"BUT it turned out he was just asleep under a table the whole time."

James burst into laughter. "Oh the poor baby. He must have been exhausted. I should have warned you about that. He's always had the habit of curling up under tables to sleep when he reaches a certain level of tiredness and he's not by a bed. I think it comes from him having to go to so many dinner parties with his parents when he was little. Those parties were always so long and late in the evening so eventually he would hide away under a table and slip into sleep. I guess he still hasn't grown out of that."

"Yeah we were really worried for awhile there but we were just glad that he was only asleep."

"Well I'm going to let you go back to bed Rogers, I'm sure you're exhausted yourself after a day of having to run behind Tony."

"You know it."

"Goodnight Steve. And good job. I know I doubted you and this plan of yours but it was really smart after all."

"Thank you. Goodnight James."

Steve hung up the phone and quietly went back into his room. He was glad to see that Tony was still sleeping and hadn't woken up and decided to make a new robot of something. He removed his slippers and got back in his bed.

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling he started smiling as he remembered the praise Rhodes had given him.

 _Oh yeah,_ he thought as he curled up to go back to sleep, _I'm a genius._

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly story. BTW when I originally wrote the prompt for this I said that Tony would be found asleep on a couch but I changed it to under the table at the last minute because anytime I drink any alcohol I think it's a good idea to lie under tables and my friends think it's hilarious lol. Luckily I only drink at my place or at my friends' places or that could get embarrassing.
> 
> I won't make any promises when the next part is coming because I haven't decided which story I'm writing next but hopefully it won't be as long a wait as after the first story. I do have outlines for at least a few more stories so we'll see.
> 
> Also here are the boots Tony was thinking about wearing: [Black Crocodile Boots](http://www.testoni.com/en-us/MEN'S_SHOES/M40241---Amedeo-Testoni.aspx)  
> And here are the shoes he ended up wearing: [Suede Calf Derby](http://shop.testoni.com/us_en/suede-calf-derby-875.html)


End file.
